StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 3
by BelXander
Summary: Le 3ème Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. 1ère Partie

StarGate SG-20 – Saison 1 – Episode 3 – 1ère Partie

Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…).

StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés.

Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci.

STARGATE

SG – 20

Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander** & **Solaris**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

Dramatis Personae

Equipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie

Docteur Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaire

Equipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Harriman – Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

_Synopsis_

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie ont informé le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Chine de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Comme la Russie a son Equipe StarGate, SG-18, les autres pays veulent aussi en avoir une, pour jouer sur le destin de la Terre. Les Etats-Unis acceptent et sont alors créées SG-19, l'équipe britannique ; SG-20 l'équipe française ; et SG-21 l'équipe chinoise. Peu après, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon sont mis au courant et ont leurs équipes, respectivement, SG-22, SG-23 et SG-24.

L'équipe française, SG-20, est portée disparue au cours d'une mission. Le Stargate Command est débordé à cause des offensives du Grand Maître Goa'Uld Anubis, plus menaçant que jamais après la destruction d'Abydos, et ne peut pas envoyer une équipe en recherche. La France mobilise alors 4 de ses meilleurs éléments…

**Résumé des Episodes Précédent :**

L'équipe française, SG-20 s'est donc reformée avec à sa tête son ancien chef le major Alex Raziel. Lors de la première mission du nouveau groupe, qui devait être une banale exploration, les militaires ont découvert une planète anciennement sous le contrôle d'un Goa'Uld, le terrible Apis. Là, ils ont réussi à apprendre qu'au moins un de leur compatriote serait détenu par Apis. L'espoir est alors réapparu pour Raziel qui rêve de revoir ses amis vivant.

**Episode 3 : Une Piste à Exploiter.**

Le major Alex Raziel rongeait son frein. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que SG-20 était rentrée de PJ4-492, la planète zoo d'Apis. Là-bas, il y avait appris que ce dernier détenait au moins un de ses anciens camarades, si ce n'est tous. Mais depuis, il n'avait rien fait pour leur porter secours. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il les savait vivant, enfin il l'espérait, mais ne pouvait pas foncer sur n'importe quelle planète à leur recherche. Cela le frustrait. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ne sachant que faire. Puis il s'assit d'un geste brusque sur son lit, pour y retomber sur le dos. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan.

Les membres de SG-20 voyaient bien que leur chef n'était pas bien depuis leur retour. Ils essayaient de le faire changer d'air, lui faire oublier ses amis, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ils avaient bien réussi à le faire venir dans la salle d'entraînement peu après la mission, mais le major n'y était pas resté longtemps.

Néanmoins le reste du groupe continuait de s'entraîner. Si le major voulait retrouver ses amis, les quatre nouveaux devaient être au maximum pour pouvoir l'aider. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'entraîner. La première mission ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'espéraient et ils ne voulaient pas que cela se reproduise. Ils ne voulaient pas voir leur chef, qui était devenu leur ami après seulement quelques heures de rencontre, dans cet état. Les quatre hommes essayaient toute sorte de combine pour entraîner le major dans des activités tant physique que d'esprit. Si la musculation ne fonctionnait pas, le major devait bien vouloir faire autre chose. Les quatre français essayèrent de faire jouer leur « commandant », grade de l'armée française qui devenait major aux Etats-Unis, à des jeux de société, à des jeux vidéos, à des sports mais rien n'y fit. Le major abandonnait toute activité après quelques dizaines de minutes, prétextant une douleur aux côtés ou des maux de têtes.

Lors de la dernière mission, le major avait été blessé par une des créatures qu'avait crée Apis. Tout son flanc droit avait été ouvert, mais après quelques jours de repos, Janet Fraiser, le médecin en chef du complexe de la Porte des Etoiles, avait diagnostiqué qu'il était apte à reprendre le service actif. Ce n'était donc qu'une excuse et tout son groupe le savait. Mais personne ne le lui disait. Ils le laissaient repartir sans le retenir. Puis après encore quelques jours, ils en eurent mare.

- Général Hammond, fit le lieutenant Romain Bahamut, le major Raziel n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Je ne veux pas dire physiquement, continua-t-il en voyant le général s'inquiéter, mais plutôt moralement. Voyez-vous, il a appris que les précédents membres de SG-20 étaient certainement encore en vie, mais détenus par Apis, le Goa'Uld taureau.

- Oui, j'ai lu le rapport de votre mission. Je suis désolé, mais je doute que vos compatriotes soient toujours en vie, fit Georges Hammond d'un ton attristé.

- Nous, nous pensons qu'ils le sont toujours. Vous savez que les Tau'Ris prennent de plus en plus de valeur dans la galaxie, les Goa'Uld les recherchent, ajouta le lieutenant Vincent Necrona. La preuve, Anubis nous craint et veut nous détruire. Nous les menaçons. Donc Apis a besoin d'eux. Il pourrait s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange contre nous si un jour nous le menaçons, par exemple. Je sais que ça n'a rien de très réjouissant mais ils détiennent des informations que les Goa'Uld recherchent actuellement. Je sais qu'ils ne doivent pas vivre des jours heureux mais justement, il faut monter une mission d'exfiltration.

Le général Hammond souri… de désespoir.

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions effectuer une mission de sauvetage alors que nous ne savons même pas où ils sont.

- C'est là que la Tok'Ra intervient, lança Frédérick Zedar.

- La Tok'Ra ?! fit Hammond, surpris.

- Oui. Nous avons pensé que les Tok'Ra devaient avoir au moins un des leur infiltré dans les rangs d'Apis, enchaîna le capitaine français. Il faudrait contacter le site Alpha et leur expliquer la situation pour savoir s'ils peuvent contacter leur agent sur place. Alors, cet agent pourrait nous dire si, oui ou non, Apis détient les membres de SG-20.

- Je vois… Vous avez monté tout ce plan entre vous pour me le livrer sans faille. Enfin, avec le minimum de faille. Il en reste une, nous ne savons pas si les Tok'Ra vont coopérer. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment en très bon terme avec eux et s'ils restent sur la base Alpha ce n'est que parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé d'autres planètes d'accueil.

- Peut-être. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas essayer.

Le général réfléchit. Un silence pesant s'établit dans la pièce. Mais le général était vaincu, il le savait. Il n'avait pas de raison de refuser, surtout s'il pouvait sauver trois vies, trois soldats qui avaient servi sous ses ordres.

- Bien. J'accepte. Je vais m'occuper d'envoyer un message à la Tok'Ra pour voir ce qu'elle peut faire.

SG-20 fut rassuré. Ils avaient redouté que leur plan ne soit pas accepté. Les quatre membres de l'équipe allaient attendre la réponse avant d'informer le major. Ainsi il ne se ferait pas d'illusion qui risquait, si c'était refusé par la Tok'Ra, de le miner encore plus.


	2. 2&3ème Partie

Episode 2 – Parties 2 et 3.

- Dis-moi tout, terrien ! ordonna fermement la Goa'Uld en le touchant avec le bâton de torture qu'elle tenait fermement dans la main, tel un sceptre conducteur de souffrance.

Le major Raziel essaya de résister à la douleur, de l'oublier. Il n'y parvint pas et hurla. Cela devait faire plaisir à Maât car elle arrêta en souriant.

- Tu es confiant, Tau'Ri. Tu penses peut-être que tes amis vont venir te secourir. Mais personne ne viendra. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, finit-elle en retouchant le major du bout de son bâton, qui envoya une nouvelle décharge électrostatique.

Le major ne cria pas cette fois. Les membres de son groupe le regardaient, il devait montrer l'exemple et tenir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait mais personne n'avait encore parlé. Une ou deux fois par jour, les membres de SG-20 étaient conduits dans cette salle. C'était une salle carrée, avec une espèce de cage dans chaque coin, une table au milieu de la pièce et deux sorties. Alors que SG-20 arrivait par une des issues, Maât arrivait toujours par l'autre. Il fallait se sentir honoré d'être torturé par elle en personne, selon certains. Mais le major Raziel n'en avait que faire. Elle ou un autre Goa'Uld, c'était du pareil au même.

Maât s'éloigna de la table sur laquelle il était allongé et entra en conversation avec un jaffa. Tous les jaffas, à l'exception de son primat se retirèrent en emmenant les prisonniers.

La Goa'Uld revint vers le terrien en souriant, contente d'on ne sait quoi. Le major redoutait ce qui allait se passer, il sentait que ça allait très mal se passer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire de pire que de le tuer. Elle pouvait le ressusciter et recommencer à foison. Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

La femme se retourna en constatant que son primat, une femme elle aussi, était encore dans la pièce et cria quelque chose en Goa'Uld.

- Shal'Tak ! répondit immédiatement le primat en s'inclinant respectueusement et en quittant la pièce par la seconde porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle.

Alors Maât s'approcha du major. L'hôte du Goa'Uld était une femme de grande classe. Sa présence était royale et son corps parfait. Elle était habillée d'un long voile blanc qui couvrait ses jambes et d'une sorte de corset en or. Elle avait un diadème sur la tête et une plume d'autruche dans les cheveux. Son visage rayonnait lorsqu'elle souriait et sa beauté se reflétait dans les yeux du major qui la regarda s'approcher.

Maât arriva par un côté en laissant sa main remonter le long du corps du major. Ses cheveux longs et noir corbeau effleuraient le bras de Alex Raziel qui se demandait à quoi elle jouait. Maât arrêta sa main sur le visage de Raziel en lui caressant la joue. Le major voulut se débattre mais bien qu'il ne fût pas attaché, il ne put faire un seul geste. La table développait une énorme attraction, privant le soldat de ses mouvements. Puis, la tête de la femme se rapprochait alors qu'une deuxième main venait de saisir la tête du français. Le major ne pouvait plus bouger sa tête sous la poigne de fer de la Goa'Uld dont la tête de son hôte se rapprochait toujours bien qu'elle soit déjà très près, trop près au goût du terrien. Les deux visages se touchèrent du bout des lèvres.

Le major se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant un temps il pensait voir Maât non loin de lui, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était sur Terre, en sécurité. Il était assis dans son lit, les couvertures le couvrant à moitié. Il était en sueur après son terrible rêve, son cauchemar.

Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour se rendormir. Il prit des vêtements propres et se rendit aux douches.

Une fois lavé et rafraîchit, la major se sentit mieux. Il alla au mess de la base pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Même si cette cantine n'était pas un restaurant, la nourriture y était correcte. Bien qu'il ait été affecté à cette base depuis déjà quelques mois, le major gardait les habitudes alimentaires de France. Il prit un bon chocolat chaud, des grandes tartines de pain tartinées de chocolat, un imposant verre de jus de fruit et engloutit tout ça en l'espace de quelques minutes. Au vu de l'heure matinale, il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans la salle et la plupart des tables étaient vides. Il se leva une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, déposa son plateau sur le tapis roulant prévu à cet effet, pour qu'il soit lavé ainsi que la vaisselle posée dessus, puis, prist une pomme avant de sortir.

A peine Raziel avait fait quelques pas au dehors de la pièce qu'il y fut reconduit. Il se rendit compte que c'était Vincent Necrona qui l'avait poussé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le lieutenant était accompagné du reste de l'équipe, qui eux aussi souriaient d'un air énigmatique. Le major se demandait ce que faisait toute son équipe présente ici, si tôt. Il ne devait même pas être six heures du matin. Chaque membre de l'équipe alla choisir leur petit-déjeuner après avoir dit au major de s'asseoir à une table pour les attendre.

Alex Raziel se demandait ce qu'ils lui avaient réservé aujourd'hui. Peut-être avaient-ils prévu un nouveau jeu… Le major commença à croquer dans la pomme qu'il avait embarquée en les attendant. Une fois tous les membres de SG-20 assis à la table, le major leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient. Les sourires s'élargirent encore.

- Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a ou il faudra que je me fâche pour vous faire parler, commença à s'énerver Raziel en reprenant un air sérieux qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Les membres de son équipe s'en rendirent compte et s'en réjouirent.

- Nous venons de l'apprendre, c'est pour ça que nous sommes debout si tôt, expliqua le lieutenant Solaris.

- Nous avions dit au Général Hammond de nous prévenir dès qu'il aurait une réponse, continua Necrona.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'avez-vous appris ? De quoi me parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien, fit Raziel qui commençait vraiment à voir rouge de ne pas savoir de quoi les membres de son équipe pouvaient bien parler.

- La bonne nouvelle, lâcha Zedar, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- C'est très clair…, s'impatienta le pauvre homme qui ne comprenait rien à ce que ses hommes disaient.

- Ecoutez major, commença Bahamut, qui allait enfin dévoiler toute l'histoire à son supérieur. Du moins ce dernier l'espérait. Vous voyant désespérer et vous renfermer sur vous-même depuis notre dernière mission, nous nous sommes dit que le seul moyen de vous faire réagir serait de partir en mission.

- Je vois.

- Une mission de sauvetage, renchérit Solaris d'un ton excité alors que le major pensait à une banale mission d'exploration. Nous allons partir sauver les anciens membres de SG-20.

- Quoi ! Comment ? demanda le major, ébahit.

- Nous avons contacté la Tok'Ra il y a quelques jours en espérant qu'un des leur serait infiltré auprès d'Apis. Et c'est le cas. Ils ont mis un petit plan au point et ils viennent de nous le transmettre.

- Et qui est cet agent? s'informa Raziel qui voulait savoir la suite.

- C'est un des gardes supérieurs d'Apis. Il dirige une petite communauté avec un autre Goa'Uld sur une des planètes majeures d'Apis. Une planète mine faisant aussi office de prison, en fait. Et devinez quoi ? Apis est venu, il y a peu, sur cette planète, pour déposer des nouveaux prisonniers. Vos hommes.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Alex Raziel qui avait arrêté de croquer dans sa pomme depuis longtemps, ne pouvant y croire.

- Oui ! confirmèrent les quatre hommes en levant leurs têtes de leurs bols pour afficher leurs sourires.


	3. 4ème Partie

Partie 4 – Episode 3

Le major Raziel était impatient de partir en mission. Son moral était remonté en flèche depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il pourrait peut-être sauver ses amis. Il fallait maintenant attendre l'heure du briefing, à 7h30.

Alex était dans une salle commune, quelques niveaux au-dessus de celui de la Porte, avec le reste de son équipe. Tout le monde voulait partir le plus tôt possible. Les discussions étaient animées et toutes concernaient la mission à venir. Bahamut se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir sortir les prisonniers de là. Zedar se disait que le Tok'Ra avait prévu quelque chose. Necrona envisageait différentes possibilités et en parlait avec Solaris pour dresser des stratégies. Alex Raziel quant à lui gardait le silence mais il affichait un sourire, content que tout son groupe montre la volonté de l'aider.

L'heure du briefing était enfin arrivée. Bien que les membres de SG-20 patientaient depuis seulement une heure, on aurait put croire qu'il y en avait plusieurs qui s'étaient écoulées.

Les membres de SG-20 descendirent les quelques niveaux qui les séparaient de la salle de briefing, située à côté du bureau du général Hammond. Celui-ci était encore au téléphone lorsque les Français entrèrent dans la pièce. Le général leur fit signe de s'installer en montrant cinq doigts. Il devait en avoir encore pour cinq minutes pensèrent les militaires qui s'assirent autour de la grande table.

Les quelques minutes passèrent, rendant les soldats plus qu'impatient. Le général entra dans la pièce du briefing en quittant son bureau. Les cinq hommes se levèrent au garde-à-vous.

- Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, fit Hammond en le faisant lui aussi. Sachez que j'étais au téléphone avec votre Président. En effet, le plan proposait par la Tok'Ra est plus qu'ambitieux mais également très dangereux. J'ai dû téléphoner à de nombreuses personnes pour savoir si je pouvais le lancer. Et la réponse qu'il m'a été donné est affirmative.

- Mais quel est ce plan, demanda le lieutenant Solaris.

- Prendre d'assaut la prison.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les membres de SG-20.

- Les Tok'Ra veulent attaquer la mine-prison. En fait, ils pensent que les quelques gardes Jaffas d'Apis ne sont pas très nombreux et espèrent que les prisonniers, la plupart des Jaffas d'autres Goa'Uld, vont se rallier à la cause des Jaffas Libres. En disant cela aux chefs Jaffas présents sur le site Alpha, les Tok'Ra ont crée un enthousiasme très fort. Et cela permet aussi de prolonger la bonne entente entre les Jaffas et les Tok'Ra dont les relations se détériorent, je le crains. Mais c'est une autre affaire. Dorénavant, tous les Jaffas Libres veulent participer à la mission pour libérer leurs frères opprimés.

- Mouais…logique, fit le lieutenant Bahamut.

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr que les Jaffas prisonniers suivent le mouvement des Jaffas libres, déclara Zedar. Que ferons-nous de ceux qui ne veulent pas rejoindre le site Alpha avec nous ?

- Les Tok'Ra proposent de les laisser à leur sort. Ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent. Comme vous le savez, cette mission est assez risquée. Car même si les gardes sont peu nombreux, c'est une attaque assez directe et bien qu'elle ressemble à la dernière de SG-1 effectuée la semaine dernière, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même. SG-1 avait pu infiltrer le camp auparavant, augmentant leurs chances de réussite. Vous n'aurez pas cette chance.

- Lors de leurs libérations de nombreux Jaffas ont rejoint les rangs de la rébellion pourtant, non ? demanda Necrona. Espérons que ces Jaffas fassent de même.

- En effet. De plus, Teal'C se joindra justement à vous ainsi que SG-16. Et vous rejoindrez le site Alpha avant de rejoindre votre objectif car de nombreux Jaffas vont vous accompagner.

- Bien Général.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Vous avez rendez-vous au site Alpha à dix heures, zéro, zéro et votre mission devra être lancée à onze heures, zéro, zéro, expliqua le général en se levant pour retourner à son bureau. Bonne chance.

Les membres de SG-20 se levèrent abasourdis. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque totale du site des prisonniers. Néanmoins cette offensive allait à coup sûr leur donner une bonne dose d'adrénaline après ces quelques jours passés au repos. Il n'était pas encore 8 heures et donc les cinq français avaient tout leur temps pour se préparer.


	4. 5ème Partie

Episode 3 – Partie 5

Les cinq militaires étaient prêts. Ainsi que SG-16. Mais on pouvait sentir une tension importante dans le vestiaire. La mission qui allait débuter n'était pas vraiment une mission de tout repos. Et bien qu'au début SG-20 ressente de l'excitation, maintenant la peur commençait à s'immiscer dans l'esprit des membres des équipes Portes des Etoiles. Néanmoins, en bon soldat, ils sortirent des vestiaires et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'embarquement.

Pour le major Raziel, en plus de la peur et de l'excitation, se mêlait un sentiment de hâte. Il anticipait les retrouvailles avec ses anciens camarades. Il espérait sincèrement que les premiers membres de SG-20 n'avaient pas trop souffert. Il souhaitait les revoir en pleine forme mais savait que ça serait loin d'être le cas.

Teal'C les attendait dans la salle d'embarquement. De nombreux militaires étaient présents et occupés à leurs taches, mais il flottait dans l'air un sentiment de pression. Tous savaient que cette mission était risquée. La Porte se mit en mouvement alors que le général Hammond souhaita une réussite à ses 2 équipes.

Le major Luke Royship, chef de mission de SG-16, fit signe à Alex Raziel de passer devant. Après tout c'était en quelque sorte sa mission. SG-20 suivit donc Teal'C sur la rampe précédant SG-16 et tous passèrent dans le vortex.

Ils arrivèrent à peine quelques secondes plus tard sur la planète du Site Alpha. C'était une grande planète forestière et vierge de toute présence humanoïde autre que les Tok'Ra, les Jaffas Libres et bien sur les membres du SG-C entretenant la base. Le site en lui-même était un camp militaire composé de toutes sortes de tentes et quelques bâtiments en préfabriqué ou en taules. On n'y cherchait guère le confort mais l'utilité avant tout.

Trois personnes attendaient l'arrivée des deux équipes en bas des marches de la Porte des Etoiles du Site Alpha. Le Major Alex Raziel, qui était déjà venu, reconnu sans peine le colonel Edwards, le plus haut gradé chez les humains. A ses côtés se trouvait un vieil homme en tenue Jaffa, qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme, et un des chefs Tok'Ra dans leur tenue habituelle de couleur marron.

- Bienvenue au site Alpha, déclara Edwards. Les Jaffas Libres sont assez impatients de combattre pour permettre à leurs frères de les rejoindre. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris que c'était risqué et qu'ils pouvaient très bien mourir. Sans vous offensé, Bra'Tak.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit-il avec un sourire entendu.

C'était donc lui. Le Major Raziel avait entendu parler de lui bien entendu mais ne l'avait jamais vu. Les autres membres de SG-20 furent surpris eux aussi. Ils avaient lu les rapports des missions de SG-1 et étaient au courant de qui était Bra'Tak. Cet homme qui avait l'air faible était le plus grand combattant Jaffa. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, Bra'Tak expliqua :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remis de la dernière opération. Ma capture et ma détention sur Erebus m'ont vraiment touché. Surtout sans la trétonine. Même avec la toxine mon corps a du mal à se remettre tout à fait. Il me faut plus de temps que les jeunes, fit-il en touchant l'épaule de Teal'C. Vous comprendrez ce que c'est lorsque vous aurez plus de 140 ans.

- Vous ne viendrez donc pas avec nous ? demanda tout de même le major Royship.

- Non. Mais vous aurez mon expérience et ma sagesse pour mettre en place le plan d'assaut. Ca devrait être suffisant, dit-il tout en partant vers le centre du campement suivit de Teal'C.

- Ils étaient installés dans la tente principale du campement et Bra'Tac assisté du chef des Tok'Ra, Rikfu, exposé leurs plans. Il n'était pas très subtil.

- Nous n'avons guère de possibilités de manœuvre, aussi il nous faut presque attaquer de front.

- Mais cela va à l'encontre des ordres donnés par le général Hammond, non ? intervint Vincent Necrona.

- C'est possible. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas de perte. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour lancer une opération aussi risquée et n'a envoyé que deux équipes, expliqua Rikfu. Mais étant donné que se sont les Jaffas qui vont être le plus exposés, c'est à eux de décider du déroulement de la mission.

- En effet, fit Bra'Tac. Le nombre des Jaffas Libres a augmenté grâce à la libération de nos frères de l'oppression sur Erebus. Non seulement nous sommes plus nombreux, mais aussi dans un très bon état d'esprit grâce à la réussite de la mission. Tous ne sont pas encore remis, bien sur, mais en lançant une manœuvre similaire en si peu de temps, les Jaffas sont très enthousiaste et débordent d'énergie de savoir qu'ils vont pouvoir à nouveau expliquer la vérité à d'autres et faire la lumière sur la traîtrise des Goa'Uld qui n'a que trop durée.

- Oui, nous comprenons, lâcha le major Royship.

- Bien. Le plan est donc simple. Nous n'allons pas vraiment attaquer de front en fait. Cela ne servirait qu'à tuer nos frères sans leur permettre d'apprendre la vérité, expliqua Bra'Tac. Nous allons infiltrer quelques Jaffas Libres parmi les prisonniers et aussi parmi la garde grâce à l'agent Tok'Ra infiltré. Ces Jaffas vont avoir pour mission de faire passer le mot qu'une opération de libération aura lieu et ils expliqueront la vérité au sujet des Goa'Uld. Après quelques heures, à la nuit tombée, nous attaquerons pour libérer les prisonniers.

- Je vois. Mais que ferons-nous des Jaffas qui ne veulent pas suivre la voie des Jaffas Libres ? demanda le lieutenant Wolfe.

- Nous les laisserons sur la planète. Ils pourront aller où ils veulent par la suite.

Après un temps de silence, tous étaient prêts, aussi Rikfu lança :

- C'est parti.


	5. 6ème Partie

Episode 3 – Partie 6.

Les trois vaisseaux venaient de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète Kriktor. Leurs camouflages optiques étaient activés pour les rendre invisible et ils purent se poser sans problème au cœur de la forêt dans une petite clairière. La porte externe située sur le flanc du cargo s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le major Alex Raziel et son équipe. Ils étaient suivis de quelques Jaffas Libres. Ils rejoignirent le centre de la clairière pour y retrouver les occupants des autres vaisseaux. Il y avait là SG-16, Teal'C et encore quelques Jaffas Libres. Ces derniers étaient volontaires pour infiltrer la mine en se faisant passer pour des prisonniers et répandre le message de libération jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il fallait que ceux qui souhaitaient se rebeller se joignent à la lutte pour contrer les gardes de la prison avec encore plus de facilité. Leur intégration devrait se faire discrètement, avec le soutien de l'agent Tok'Ra infiltré déjà sur place depuis longtemps.

Une fois que le message serait relayé dans la prison, et que la nuit arriverait, les membres du SG-C iraient attaquer la Porte des Etoiles pour en prendre possession et permettre l'arrivée des forces de soutien. Une fois tous les Jaffas Libre sur place, l'attaque finale pourrait être lancée. Ce plan s'il fonctionnait parfaitement devrait permettre aux Jaffas Libres d'être rejoint par un nombre assez important de leurs frères et cela avec le minimum de pertes des deux côtés.

Les Jaffas Libres quittèrent les terriens pour se diriger vers la mine-prison après avoir répéter le plan et la synchronisation une dernière fois. Les militaires retournèrent dans un vaisseau pour y manger un morceau, sous tension. Ils avaient peur que les Jaffas Libres ne puissent accomplir leur tache. Cela compliquerait singulièrement les choses. Après avoir pris leur déjeuner, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la nuit tombée pour passer à l'action. L'attente était longue. Raziel était très tendu. Il se demandait s'il allait réellement retrouver les membres de son ancienne équipe aujourd'hui. Etaient-ils réellement sur cette planète à quelques kilomètres de là ? Et si jamais ils l'étaient, allaient-il pouvoir reprendre leur place au sein de l'équipe française ? Bien sûr ça ne se ferait sûrement pas rapidement. Et peut-être même jamais, si les autorités militaires décident qu'il était trop risqué de remettre au service des personnes précédemment prisonnières aussi longtemps. Et Raziel se dit que ça ne ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment. Bien sûr il serait triste pour eux, ils étaient des amis et se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps mais Alex s'était très vite attaché aux nouveaux membres de son équipe. Et après avoir était engagé dans ce projet si important, ça serait vraiment terrible que de les faire retourner en France pour des missions qui paraîtrait très vite banales. Néanmoins, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait très rassuré par le fait de savoir que ses anciens camarades soient sains et saufs chez eux.

Le soir, après avoir remangé quelque chose sans grande conviction, les terriens se préparèrent. Il était déjà 19 heures et ils devaient contrôler la Porte à 20 heures pour que les forces du site Alpha puissent les rejoindre. Les équipes SG-16 et 20 se mirent en route au côté de Teal'C pour se rendre au Chapp'Aï.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, la Porte des Etoiles était gardée. Mais beaucoup moins que sur certaines autres planètes. Le nombre des deux équipes terrienes, allié à la surprise, devaient leur permettre de se débarrasser des jaffas.

Ils encerclèrent le site de la Porte et à un quart d'heure de l'échéance lancèrent l'attaque.

Les tirs fusèrent et tuèrent bon nombre de Jaffas alors que les survivants se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir que des projectiles les percutaient déjà. Seul une poignée de Jaffa purent ouvrir le feu de leur lance mais ne sachant pas vraiment où tirer les lasers se perdirent dans les arbres. Après quelques nouvelles seconde les attaquants avaient neutralisé tout le monde.

La place était sécurisée et SG-16 et 20 se regroupèrent devant la Porte des Etoiles pour la défendre au cas où le chef de la prison enverrait des renforts en n'aillant plus de communication avec les gardes de la Portes. Mais rien ne se produisit pendant le quart d'heure où les deux équipes étaient seules.

Le vortex se créa à l'heure prévue et les forces Jaffas apparurent. Ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'on aurait dit une petite armée. Le major Alex Raziel se dit alors que cette mission allait être un succès, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Il pourrait alors revoir les anciens membres de son équipe. Les autres français devaient le deviner et être proche de son état d'esprit. Après tous les membres prisonniers étaient des militaires, et surtout venaient du même pays qu'eux. Cela n'était pas rien. Bien qu'ils ne les connaissent pas ils avaient autant envie que Raziel de les libérer.

Après avoir laissé une partie de leur forces pour maintenir la sécurité du portail, les troupes firent marche vers la prison avec l'espoir que les quelques infiltrés aient réussi leur mission. En une heure ils furent sur place et prirent position en demi-cercle devant la mine. Ils ne devaient laisser aucune chance aux gardes présents. L'assaut fut donné et la nuit s'illumina de projectiles orangés des lances qui n'arrêtaient plus de tirer. En quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus de gardes à l'extérieur de la mine. Ils s'étaient très certainement réfugiés à l'intérieur et essayaient d'appeler du renfort. Il fallait faire vite pour les en empêcher.

Les Jaffas Libres furent heureux de revoir leurs frères qui avaient réussi leur mission de propagande. Beaucoup de prisonniers se montraient très enthousiaste et satisfait de rejoindre les Jaffas Libres. Bien sur, ce statut était de beaucoup plus enviable à celui de prisonnier. Un bon nombre ne disait cela peut-être que pour échapper à leur dure vie actuelle. Il incomberait aux jaffas Libres de tester la fidélité des anciens prisonniers une fois tout cela terminé. Ce n'était pas en une journée qu'on oubliait toute une vie dédiée à des dieux et qu'on était convaincu des paroles de bons samaritains. Toutefois les Jaffas Libres étaient tous contents de voir que leur nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter quand bien même certains n'étaient pas tout à fait convaincus de la véracité de leurs dires.

- Bien. Nous avons prit l'extérieur du site. Il faut nous dépêcher de continuer notre action pour neutraliser leurs moyens de communication et empêcher l'arrivée de renforts qui nous serait très pénalisante, expliqua un des chefs Jaffa.

- Je peux vous guider à travers les bâtiments. Je les connais parfaitement, avança un ancien prisonnier.

- Bien. Nous allons nous séparer pour couvrir toute la structure. Il ne faudrait pas rater une salle importante. Voyez si d'autres connaissent l'intérieur de la prison aussi bien que vous et qu'ils nous servent d'éclaireur.

Après discussion, SG-20 partit en tête en suivant un éclaireur, accompagné de Teal'C et de quatre Jaffas Libres.

- Je suppose que vous voulez aller dans l'aile des nouveaux prisonniers ? demanda l'éclaireur à Alex Raziel.

- Comment ? fit celui-ci, interloqué tout en continuant d'avancer pour suivre l'éclaireur jaffa.

- Et bien il se trouve qu'il y a une zone de la prison réservé aux nouveaux venus. Elle sert pour les tortures et autres joyeusetés. Avant qu'un prisonnier ne serve au travail, les chefs Jaffas veulent extorquer le maximum d'infos de lui. C'est dans cette aile que ça a lieu. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'un humain y serait détenu. Un Tau'Ri.

- Je vois. Vous êtes perspicace. C'est en effet pour cela que nous sommes là. Menez-nous-y, demanda le major puis il continua dans la radio. Ici SG-20, nous nous rendons dans une zone où des terriens seraient retenus. A vous ?

- Ici, Royship, compris. Nous sommes en train de détruire les dernières poches de résistance à l'aide des Jaffas Libres et nous sommes en ce moment même dans la salle de contrôle. Nos pertes sont minimes, seuls quelques Jaffas Libres ont été blessés, mais nous n'avons aucun mort à déplorer. De plus, je crois que nous sommes intervenus assez tôt et je ne pense pas que les gardes de la prison aient pu communiquer l'attaque.

- Bien. Restez prudent, on ne sait jamais. Et essayer de m'envoyer des renforts si possible. Il se peut qu'on rencontre de la résistance aussi de notre côté.

- 5 sur 5. Dès que possible, je vous en envoi.

- Reçu. Terminé.


	6. 7ème Partie

Episode 3 – Partie 7

Le groupe parcourait de longs couloirs sombres mais pourtant par endroit richement décorés de symboles Goa'Uld dorés. Ces symboles ne devaient pas souvent être mis en valeur et nettoyés car ils étaient sales mais laissaient penser que cette prison avait par le passé été un bel édifice. Pour une prison, elle n'était pas vraiment horrible, loin de là. C'était peut-être pour que les prisonniers, en plus du travail à la mine ne soient pas en plus abattus par un environnement trop hostile. Qui aurait cru cela des Goa'Uld ?

Après quelques nouveaux couloirs, l'éclaireur ralenti sa course.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le capitaine Zedar.

- Une intuition. Je sens qu'il y a du monde pas loin.

- Vraiment ? fit Necrona dubitatif.

Le groupe ralentit la cadence pour finir en avançant l'arme à la main, pointée en avant. Chaque détour de couloir était prudemment abordé. Puis, un tir eut lieu. Le projectile incandescent finit sa course sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Bahamut. SG-20 se mit en position de combat et commença à tirer suivit de peu par les Jaffas Libres et Teal'C. Les derniers gardes de la prison ne purent pas grand chose et s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres mais un de leurs tirs réussit à atteindre un Jaffa Libre qui s'écroula. Après l'échauffourée, le prisonnier Jaffa jeta un coup d'œil au lieutenant Necrona, lui dit :

- Vous voyez ?

- Mouais… C'était facile à prévoir, marmonna Vincent dans sa moustache. Puis en se tournant vers Teal'C qui prenait le pouls de son frère d'armes couché au sol, il s'informa :

- Alors ?

- Il est mort, fit l'ancien primat d'Apophis, le regard sévère.

Les survivants à la bataille ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour lui en l'état actuel des choses. Teal'C ferma les yeux la tête penchée comme pour une dernière pensée pour l'un de ses frères d'armes, puis le groupe reprit sa marche prudemment. Après de nouvelles minutes de tension l'éclaireur annonça :

- Nous y sommes. Ce sont les cellules prévues pour les nouveaux prisonniers. Il faut trouver les commandes pour les ouvrir, finit-il en se penchant sur le panneau de touches et en essayant plusieurs combinaisons.

Teal'C pointa son arme sur le dispositif voisin et tira une rafale. Cela endommagea et court-circuita le panneau et les commandes ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte.

- Ah oui ! En effet, c'est plus efficace, s'exclama le prisonnier après un coup d'œil à Teal'C et son petit sourire en coin.

Les autres membres du groupe firent de même sur toutes les portes et visitèrent toutes les cellules. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Toutes les salles étaient vides.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, explosa Raziel. Vous avez dit que la rumeur voulait qu'un ou des humains soient enfermés ici. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc personne ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ancien prisonnier n'aillant aucune réponse à donner.

- C'est étrange, en effet, fit Teal'C.

- Toute cette mission pour rien ! A moins qu'ils ne soient autre part.

- J'en doute, expliqua le Jaffa. Je connais bien cette prison et à part cette zone isolée du reste de la prison, il n'y a aucune autre cellule. S'ils ne sont pas ici et que je ne les ai pas vus dans l'aile principale, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas sur ce site.

- Mais c'est impossible. Nous avions nos sources. Le Tok'Ra infiltré a dit qu'au moins un humain était arrivé sur cette planète.

- Il est peut-être reparti, proposa un des Jaffas Libres

- Tout ça pour rien, fit Alex Raziel désespéré.

- Non. Pas pour rien. Vous nous avez libérés. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants. C'est sur que certains vont s'empresser de retourner voir leurs maîtres, mais beaucoup rejoindront les rangs des Jaffas Libres. Moi, compris. Et ce n'est pas rien.

- Je sais. Mais j'espérais tellement revoir mes anciens camarades.

- C'est bien compréhensible.

- Je suis égoïste, hein ? fit tout à coup, Raziel.

- Certainement un petit peu, en effet, mais je vous comprends parfaitement, expliqua Teal'C. Je ne supporte pas non plus que des membres de SG-1 soient retenus quelque part contre leur volonté par des Goa'Uld.

- Bien. Replions-nous. Rejoignons les autres et quittons cette planète.

Alors que le groupe se préparait à repartir de la zone des cellules, la radio d'Alex Raziel retentit en grésillant.

- Attention, c'est un piège, fit la voix du major Royship à moitié masqué par les tirs. Je répète, cette opération était un guet-apens. Repli, que tout le monde se replie. Je répète, retraite.

Puis la radio n'émit plus que des parasites.

- Qu'a-t-il voulut dire par c'est un piège ? demanda Bahamut.

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne compte pas rester là pour le savoir. Allez, on bat en retraite, lança Alex Raziel qui s'était repris.

- Bien.

Et le groupe se réengagea dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.


	7. 8ème Partie

Episode 3 – Partie 8 (Assez courte partie, l'avant-dernière de l'épisode)

Le major Luke Royship était débordé. Il tirait sans arrêt, mais en courant, ce n'était pas évident de viser juste. Néanmoins, il espérait au moins ralentir l'avancée des ennemis. Il ne les avait pas vu venir. Alors que tout était sous contrôle, il avait vu sur les écrans de contrôle qu'un Ha'Tak était sorti de l'hyperespace et s'était placé sur orbite pour téléporter des hordes de Jaffas sur la mine-prison. Bien que le débit soit assez limité en raison des anneaux de transport qui empêchait de téléporter un nombre conséquent de gardes, leur nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter. Tous les Jaffas Libres fuyaient les lieux en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Le major eut alors une pensée pour SG-20 encore dans les entrailles de la prison.

Les cinq français, les quatre Jaffas Libres, Teal'C et l'ancien prisonnier couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient tout en étant sur leurs gardes. Ils craignaient de tomber sur une escouade Jaffa à chaque détour de couloir. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent personne pendant leurs cinq premières minutes de course. Mais au moment d'arriver dans la zone de contrôle de la prison, ils tombèrent sur un régiment de Jaffas qui ne mit pas longtemps pour les apercevoir.

Les terriens se placèrent à couvert comme ils purent, à l'angle du couloir et coller aux parois tout comme les Jaffas Libres. Les tirs commençaient déjà à fuser de part et d'autre du couloir. Les lances jaffas n'arrêtaient pas d'envoyer des lasers, pendant que les armes terriennes tiraient leurs projectiles par rafales. Trois Jaffas Libres furent touchés et tombèrent au sol, le prisonnier qui avait si bien guidé SG-20 prit un impact sur l'épaule. SG-20, Teal'C et le dernier Jaffa Libre continuaient de tirer et de pilonner les rangs ennemis, mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose étant donné que chaque Jaffa d'Apis tué était remplacé par un autre. De plus SG-20 épuisait toutes ses munitions. Alors que Solaris, Necrona et Bahamut allaient prendre leur Zat'N'K'Tel en jetant leur Famas, les tirs ennemis s'arrêtèrent. SG-20 se figea quand une voix retentit :

- Ici le primat d'Apis. Je vous ordonne de vous rendre. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir, vous ne pouvez pas tous nous tuer sans mourir. Alors je le répète, rendez-vous ou mourrez !

- Je crains que même une fois prisonnier Apis finisse par nous tuer, mais nous aurons peut-être une chance de nous échapper, alors que là…

- En effet, souffla Teal'C, en approuvant l'idée du Major Raziel d'un signe de tête.

- Ça va, on se rend, cria le français, leader de SG-20 en jetant son arme au sol.

« De toute façon, j'avais pu de balle » pensa Alex en voyant son arme rebondir par terre.

Toute son équipe l'imita ainsi que Teal'C et le Jaffa Libre. Les jaffas d'Apis s'empressèrent de venir entourer le groupe infiltré et de les dépouiller de tout moyen de communications et autres armes.

- Vous allez être conduit devant Apis en personne, déclara alors le primat du Goa'Uld en parlant à SG-20 et Teal'C. Quant aux autres, conduisez-les au rassemblement des prisonniers, continua-t-il en parlant aux jaffas qui le suivaient.

Ces derniers se séparèrent et pendant qu'un groupe mena le Jaffa Libre survivant et l'ancien prisonnier au delà d'un couloir le second groupe entoura SG-20 et Teal'C en se faisant menaçant.

Ils avancèrent alors le long de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une petite salle. Une salle à anneaux.

- Je vois, Apis n'a pas voulu se joindre à la fête alors on est obligé d'aller chez lui ? demanda Bahamut en essayant de plaisanter et n'attendant pas de réponse. Mais il en obtint une :

- Non, Apis est présent dans ce système. Il est resté dans son vaisseau en orbite. Il n'a pas voulu descendre voir les rebuts de la société, expliqua le primat. Maintenant, silence !

Les Jaffas placèrent SG-20 et Teal'C au centre des marques représentant les Anneaux de transport et le primat d'Apis se joignit à eux. D'un geste, il ordonna la téléportation.


	8. 9ème Partie

Episode 3 – 9ème et Dernière Partie

Les Anneaux disparurent au sol alors que SG-20 fut rematérialisé. On n'aurait pas cru qu'ils avaient changé de lieu, si ce n'est que les gardes jaffas présents tout autour d'eux n'était plus exactement à la même place. Néanmoins, la pièce d'arrivée dans le Ha'Tak ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la salle qu'ils avaient quitté sur la planète.

Les jaffas les poussèrent sans ménagement pour les faire avancer le long des couloirs et après quelques minutes de ce manège, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle principale du Ha'Tak.

- Bienvenue à bord de mon vaisseau, terriens, s'exclama alors un homme d'une voix rauque en se levant de son trône noir et en faisant s'illuminer ses yeux. Je me présente, je suis Apis.

L'homme était plutôt bien bâti, on aurait dit un ancien lutteur grec, il avait un air sévère et une barbe épaisse. Son armure dorée contrastait avec le noir de ses longs cheveux.

- Enchanté, fit Zedar, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mettez-vous à votre aise. Vous êtes maintenant mes prisonniers et vous le resterez bien plus longtemps qu'avec Maât.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'ai commis une erreur en attaquant Maât sur son terrain, et je ne m'attendais pas vraiment qu'elle reçoive des renforts aussi rapidement. C'est cette contre-attaque éclaire qui m'a pris au dépourvu et m'a fait perdre la planète. Néanmoins, je crois savoir que c'est grâce à mon assaut que vous avez pu vous échapper major, hasarda le Goa'Uld.

- C'est exact. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais vous remercier, lança Alex.

- Ah, la politesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- Bon et si vous disiez ce que vous allez faire de nous et qu'on arrête ce petit jeu, proposa Raziel.

- Bien sur, répondit Apis un sourire pervers affiché sur son visage. Je vais certainement vous torturer pour vous faire parler et apprendre bon nombre de chose sur votre monde et vos stratégies, à moins que vous ne parliez de vous-même, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer me ferait grand plaisir.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêvez, coupa Necrona.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est bien dommage. Et pour le primat d'Apophis, le grand Teal'C, continua Apis en s'approchant du guerrier dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, je le revendrais sûrement à un ennemi qui veut se venger de lui. Il pourrait bien me rapporter un système entier.

- Je vois. Teal'C a plus de valeur que nous, fit Solaris, d'un air faussement déçu.

- C'est sûrement parce que ce n'est que notre seconde mission, avança Bahamut.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, intervint Apis en retournant s'asseoir sur son trône. Une personne que l'un d'entre vous connaît.

Etant donné que seul Teal'C et Alex Raziel avaient voyagés dans la galaxie et crées des liens, les deux hommes s'avancèrent un peu dans l'expectative. Le Major espérait même revoir un de ses anciens camarades. Après tout, ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'ici pour en sauver un. D'après les rumeurs, un français était détenu par Apis. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas lui ? Même si le militaire avait vu pour la dernière fois les anciens membres de SG-20 sur le vaisseau de Maât, Apis aurait très bien pu les lui prendre lors de la bataille.

Mais rien ne le préparait à ça…

Une grande et belle blonde au corps athlétique pénétra dans la pièce d'un air altier en se dirigeant à côté d'Apis. Elle était finement vêtue et l'on pouvait aisément admirer son corps approchant de la perfection. D'un mouvement de la tête qui fit voltiger ses longs cheveux et elle illumina ses yeux à la façon des Goa'Uld et s'adressa à Apis en le regardant d'un ton autoritaire, plein de reproche :

- Qu'y a-t-il se si important pour que tu me déranges pendant mon bain ?

- Je voulais vous faire savoir que nous avons les prisonniers, maîtresse, fit Apis d'un ton hésitant après le reproche encaissé par la Goa'Uld. Cela paraissait étonnant, étant donné la stature de l'hôte du Goa'Uld, mais on avait l'impression qu'Apis craignait la nouvelle venue.

- Ah oui, réagit alors la femme en se tournant vers Teal'C et SG-20 une lueur étrange apparaissant dans ses yeux. Comme il est bon de se retrouver, major Raziel.

Alex Raziel n'en revenait pas. Il avait devant lui le corps de Sarah Blanche, la scientifique ex-membre de SG-20. Mais elle était maintenant devenue une Goa'Uld et semblait même diriger l'empire d'Apis.

A Suivre…


End file.
